


Living With An Overly Polite Vampire

by diangelonnico



Series: The Lives of Some Supernatural Creatures [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, M/M, Supernatural Creatures AU, Vampire! Jason, Warlock! Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles from the life of Jason and Nico, an overly polite vampire and a gloomy warlock.</p>
<p> Inspired by a post made by Unprofessionalamber on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampire Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampire Jason](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52259) by Amber. 



“Nico?” Jason asked, sounding like he wanted something. He walked up behind Nico who was trying to make himself some dinner. No garlic though – never garlic.

“Yes?” Nico said, turning round to find Jason very close to him. He had wrapped his cold, pale arms around Nico’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder, and then he brought his head back up to look at Nico with his electric blue eyes.

“This is an awkward question.” Jason stated innocently.

“Go ahead. I’m your boyfriend, don’t be afraid to ask me questions. I’m sure it’s not that awkward.” Nico sighed.

"Look I’m really sorry about this but could I drink a little bit of your blood?” He asked. “I’mreallyincrediblysorryIhaveacondition” He said as quickly as he could.

Nico just looked at him and smiled sympathetically. “I’m a warlock Jason, my blood would make you ill. Besides, can’t you just rob a hospital or something?” He asked.

“aRE YOU KIDDING?? THOSE ARE FOR SAVING PEOPLE’S LIVES.” Jason screeched. “I CAN’T JUST ROB A HOSPITAL SOMEONE COULD DIE IF I STEAL THE BLOOD!!!”

“Fine.” Nico sighed, sometimes he honestly wondered where Jason got his perfect morals from when he was part of their world. “Shrivel up and die, see if I care.” Then he smirked, Jason knew he was only joking, Nico would care very much if he died.

“I’ll . . . I’ll be fine, I’ll just ask a lot of people and spread out and I only have to feed once a month so it’ll be okay, I’ll get some coconut water and I’ll get some vitamin powder and I’ll be fine.” Jason stressed.

“I’ll make your coconut water substitute if you want.” Nico told him, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Then he gave him another kiss, a full on kiss with his tounge and everything. Suddenly Jason hissed and recoiled back. Within three seconds he was flat against the wall on the other side of the room.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked him.

“Silver.” Jason hissed.

Nico played with the stud in his tounge. “Oh yeah.” He laughed without humour. “I forgot I put this in.” He went over to the mirror and took the tounge piercing out, placing it on the counter. “Can I have a kiss now?” Nico asked.

Jason walked up to him slowly. “No more silver?” He asked.

“No more silver” Nico confirmed and stepped up on his tiptoes to kiss Jason. Jason threaded his hands into Nico’s hair and suddenly Nico’s legs were around Jason’s waist and he was pressed against the wall.

“Let’s go to bed.” Nico whispered into Jason’s neck seductively.

“What about your dinner?” Jason asked.

Nico clicked his fingers and the oven turned off. “It can wait.” He panted as Jason kissed his neck.

Jason carried him to the bedroom as the pasta and sauce was left to go cold.


	2. Someone comes for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson need a warlocks help. Will Annabeth find out more than she asks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know whether to put this chapter in Living With An Overly Poilte Vampire or in A Human And A Merman Can Never Be Together (Part 2 of this series) but I decided to put it here since it's in Nico's POV. I hope you like it (and the characters may be slightly OOC but they're all grown up so I've allowed for some change.)

There was a knock on the door early that morning. Nico groaned as he looked at the time; 7:30AM. He wondered who it could be, it certainly wouldn’t be Hazel at this time and it wouldn’t be Reyna since the sun was probably already up. 

Nico got up and put some boxer shorts on before going to answer the door, he didn’t care if whoever it was saw him in his - or possibly Jasons, he didn’t know - underwear, he had had about three hours sleep, so he really did not care.

He opened the door slowly and was confronted with a tall blonde girl with steely gray eyes, he recognized her but didn’t know where from. She smiled sweetly. “Hi, are you Nico di Angelo?” She asked.

“That depends who’s asking sweetie.” Nico replied opening the door fully.

She looked him over once, shock crossing her face at his undressed body, then she looked back at his face. “Annabeth Chase.” She said firmly.

Nico tried to slam the door but she put her foot in the way stopping him. “I don’t know who Nico di Angelo is, go away!” He screeched. 

“Nico. I know that’s you. Why don’t you want to speak to me?” She asked.

“Because . .. . ermm . . .. i’m hiding a vampire and he might eat you.” He lied, well, the last part was a lie - Jason wouldn’t dare eat anyone, he was too nice.

“Stop lying Nico.” Annabeth sighed and pushed her way in. “I need some advice. I’ll pay.” She said. Nico gave up and let her in. She walked through into the living area and looked around. She sat herself down on the sofa.

“Can i get you a drink?” He asked sauntering over to the kitchen.

“I’ll have water please.” She said politely.

“No potions and poisons?” He asked, a smirk on his face. That moment Jason walked through, his fangs peeking out of his mouth very slightly. They did that when he was really hungry. Nico snapped his fingers and a glass of deep red liquid appeared. 

He walked over and handed it to Jason. “Don’t worry, i got from a victim of a gun fight. I would have been left to go stale.”He gave Jason a chaste kiss on the cheek, Jason nodded and drank it.

Annabeth’s mouth was hanging open. “So, you are hiding a vampire?” She asked in shock.

Nico nodded. “Would I lie to you Annabeth?” He said as he stared at her with his dark orbs.

“I’ve never met a vampire.” Annabeth marveled. Jason waved at her. She smiled at him.

“Technically you shouldn’t really know I’m a warlock, I bet Percy told you.” He accused.

“He did, a while ago.” Annabeth stated.

Nico scowled. “I bet he’ll be telling you secrets about my sex life next.” Nico hissed.

Annabeth giggled. “And would he know anything about that?” She asked.

“I’d hope not.” Nico told her. “Messing with warlocks is a dangerous occupation.” He said and the air darkened. “You should be glad you came to me and not my sister. She would have you out and dead within minutes if you barged into her place like you did mine.” Then Nico smiled wickedly. “That’s why humans usually come to us half breeds, us bastards, instead of the full bloods. The full bloods are ruthless and will fuck you up ten times as much and give you what you always wanted with a sprinkle of salt, or a truckload if you’re unlucky. Whereas I? I’m too nice.” He sneered. “What do you need?”

“I need advice first of all. Percy told me to come see you.” Annabeth told him. Nico and Jason sat down. “Me and Percy are sick of being separated by the water, by the fact that Percy is a merman. Either I want to become a mermaid or he wants to become human. I need advice on how to go about it, whether it can be done.” Annabeth continued. “Can you help us?”

“Maybe.” Nico said looking down into his swirling glass of water. “Depends.”

“On what?” Annabeth asked determinedly.

Nico looked up at her and smiled. “My mood. . . I can give it a shot, at helping you I mean.”

Annabeth smiled in relief, “Good.”

Nico got up and walked over to his massive bookshelf. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books muttering to himself. “Reverse spells, no, Possessions, no, ermm, Shapeshifting - that could help.” He took the shape shifting book out and began flicking through the pages at lightning speed. He looked up at Annabeth as he did so. “I don’t know any warlocks or witches who specialize in shapeshifting, it would be better if you could find one - seeing as necromancy is a world apart.” He warned.

Annabeth gasped. “Necromancy! That’s black magic.”

“Shadow Magic.” Nico corrected. “Not the demonic sort” He smiled bittersweetly. “I may have spawned from hell but I’m not indecent like that.” 

“I heard you brought your sister, the witch, back from the dead.” Annabeth said.

Nico nodded. “I did. Which gossip network are you part of?” He smiled.

“I . . . I’m not. Thalia Grace told me, the Vampire hunter.” Annabeth said. At the mention of Thalia’s name Jason choked on his glass of blood, some of it going over the white sofa and beige carpet.

“JASON!” Nico exclaimed. “How many times do I have to tell you NOT to get blood on my carpet. It takes ageeeesssss to get out, magic or no.”

“Did you say Thalia Grace?” Jason asked Annabeth surprised.

“Yeah . .. “ Annabeth said unsurely. “She hunts Vampires, you should probably stay out of her way.” Annabeth giggled nervously.

“Thalia.” Jason mused as if he knew her. “But why a Vampire Hunter?”

“Well, Vampires killed her brother,Jason Grace, wouldn’t you hunt them if they took your loved one?” Annabeth said. Nico had stopped fussing over Jason’s spilt blood and was listening intently.

“Killed him?” Jason shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Annabeth looked confused. “What do you mean you don’t think they killed him.?”

Jason pointed to himself. “I’m Jason Grace.”

“Oh shit.” Annabeth said. “Oh my god. We all thought you were dead. TWENTY YEARS JASON.”

Jason shook his head. “Reyna - the vampire - took me in the night and raised me, when I was Seventeen she turned me. I ran away, and Nico found me, took me in. I didn’t want to be a vampire but that was all I knew. I didn’t have a choice in the matter.” 

Nico smiled then. “I know Thalia Grace. I know Reyna too. Hmmm, interesting.” He mused. He turned to Annabeth “You knew Luke Castellan?” Annabeth nodded. “Rachel Dare, the physic?” Annabeth nodded again. “You know Reyna?” Annabeth shook her head.

“Well, that’s enough for today. Come back in three days and I’ll have some information for you.” Nico said shutting his book and ushering a confused Annabeth out.

Once she was gone, Nico turned to Jason and smiled wickedly. “Looks like the two creature networks may get joined together. The, to use the code names, Romans and Greeks.” 

“Networks?” Jason asked.

“Have you not heard of them?” He asked. Jason shook his head. “Basically, there’s the ‘Greeks’ who are all about not killing people and getting rid of any creatures who threaten humans, there’s a few humans in their network like Annabeth and Thalia. Then there’s the ‘Romans’ who think it’s okay to kill humans because it feeds them. They’ll fuck you up, but the ‘greeks’ they’ll comb your hair and give you new clothes if you ask.”

“Which one are you in?” Jason asked.

“I prefer not to choose sides.” Nico told him, sauntering over to Jason and enveloping him in his arms. “Which side are you on?” He whispered. 

“I’m on your side.” Jason whispered back. Nico smiled against his shoulder and hugged him tighter.

“I love you, you know.” Nico told Jason.

“I love you too.” Jason told Nico back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it, and I may post more.


End file.
